


Candy Clique

by timetosaygoodbye



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1211374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetosaygoodbye/pseuds/timetosaygoodbye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ummm...Valentines day...Nosebleeds...Red Sweets. High school....Tyler and Josh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Clique

Tyler doesn't actually care about this day. Does he? No, no way. Tyler is a simple boy, living a simple teenage life, on a simple Friday. He doesn't really need to get involved with that...complicated stuff. That love stuff. Like okay, okay it's great and all. Y'know, ode to chocolates and stomach aches galore. But really? He doesn't see why you have to grab up on someone and declare your undying love for them. (Really? Just...Really? He can't stop thinking about it.) I mean, it's not like Tyler isn't one for romantics, but it just seems like such a silly holiday. Only one day to squeeze in all that love you've got for someone? Silly, that's what it is. But this also doesn't mean that Tyler DOESN'T have his eye on someone...at least not until 2nd Period. 

\------

Josh is crowded with friends, nothing but the usual. They've all passed around candy throughout the morning. Schneider had even brought him dumb red-hearted glasses as a joke. He's smiling like such a goof. This is just what Tyler tends to notice.

Not that Tyler's actually standing with him and his friends, he just observes. Today, even though he's not that hyped about this day, that doesn't mean he's not a little happy. In fact..so happy. 

He might to something drastic. 

Life changing.

He's going to try it. 

-

One step, two steps, three steps, four steps. Tyler guesses about 5 more steps till' Josh's locker. Oh no. You see he hasn't actually prepared what he might just say to a guy like Josh. A guy so...cute. So cool. Tyler? Tyler doesn't know what he is. He's just there.

Now Tyler's close enough to hear what Josh's saying. 

"Dude, you're never gonna fit them all. Are you insane? No, go for it actually. Totally." 

Tyler would smile if he wasn't so nervous right now. 

Josh looks so cute in those dumb heartsy glasses right now. 

Tyler is capable of running up to Josh and taking his face in his hands and-

And. 

And uh. 

And Josh is looking at him. 

This wasn't the plan. Not the initial plan. What do you say at times like these? Do you greet him? Do you tell him why you're looking at him? Do you run away in fear of Josh Dun actually hating you?

Who knows. 

Tyler is trying to say something. Anything. He was so not prepared.

"Uh, I'm Tyler?"

-

Ruby. White and ruby swirls. Tyler's nose is quite literally bleeding, thanks to Josh. 

You see, Josh was having some trouble with someone named Tyler.

But this wasn't that Tyler.

But Schneider being the best friend of Josh's that he is, decided to go straight for it and jammed a fist right in Tyler's face.

This is what he gets for attemting to converse with cute boys.

So now this leaves Tyler hyperventilating in the bathroom, watching his own blood drip down into the sink beneath him.  

He hadn't even heard the foot steps. 

And when he looked up, Josh had been right behind him, worried expression clearly visible in the mirror. 

There wasn't any use in hiding it. Tyler let his shoulders slump down as he avoided Josh's gaze.

"Dude, I'm so sorry, my friend didn't actually mean-"

"It's, It's fine, no I totally get it, yeah."

"Nice way to spend Valentines day though.." Josh laughs, looking down.

"Yeeeeeeeeah, right!" Tyler mocked in a happy tone. 

"I have like, leftover candy. It's just chocolate hearts and stuff, but if you want some..."

"Sure." Tyler smiled, pressing a paper towel to his nose. 

"Also," Josh grinned, "remind me why we haven't actually spoken before?"

"I...don't actually know. You seemed pretty cool though. That's why I went over to talk to you in the first place."

"Oh."

"Yeah, and maybe because you were like...really super cute too. I mean, I don't know. Just sayin'."

"Oh." This time Josh finds himself smiling at the ground, turning shades of pink that he didn't even think was possible. 

"Yeah."

(this is so sos bad im so sorrry its just late and i wanted to write at least a little something)

 


End file.
